Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Ep 2: Desperate Flight
by homel001
Summary: Based on the classic 1967 series by Gerry Anderson. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue oversee a top secret Zero-X mission to Mars. It is an attempt to land on the surface and make peace with The Mysterons. However, The Mysterons have other ideas. Inspired by the NCS episode "Mercury Fallng."
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons**

 **Desperate Flight**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Inspired by the New Captain Scarlet episode "Mercury Falling."**

 **Chapter One**

The alarms sounded through Glenn Field. It was Monday morning, a day that was going to see a top secret event take place. The Hangar doors opened and retracted, revealing the slim, blue tinted body of Zero X. Under the auto pilot, The Zero X taxied out onto the concrete strip where it would begin its assembly process. Inside the control tower, the central controller went through his check schedule. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue stood behind him as they oversaw the operation. It had been a whole year since the first mission to Mars returned to Earth. They still remembered the story well. Captain Black along with two other men disappeared.

It was also the cause of the Mysterons vendetta against the Earth. After endless top secret meetings, Spectrum had decided to man a secretive second flight in hopes of making peace with the Mysterons. After all the months of training, funding and scheduling, they were all ready to go. The two Spectrum Captains were optimistic, but couldn't help but notice the tension amongst the operatives.

"This is central control. Zero X now ready in the assembly area. Lifting Body Two is now in position."

"It's very tense in here." noted Blue.

Scarlet nodded. "Well, it's been a very long wait. This mission took a considerable amount of funding. Project: Peacemaker has to have the most expensive project yet."

"Yes, but what about the crew?" Blue asked. "Do you think they can handle it?"

"Of course, they can," Scarlet replied. "Spectrum has a lot of confidence in those men. I just only wish I was going with them."

"I'll admit it's a long shot." Blue huffed. "Having a four man crew repeat the same pattern as the K1 Observatory probe. Do you think the Mysterons will detect them?"

"It's possible. The asteroid we detected in orbit of the planet, should provide cover for the MEV module though." Scarlet replied. "This mission was a long time coming and fighting The Mysterons has become a never ending effort. If they won't listen to reason here on Earth then our only option is to take it to them."

Central Controller checked into the maintenance crews that were scattered across the field in different hangars. As apart of routine procedures, he contacted the first assembly point. Lifting Body One.

"This is the Central Controller calling Lift Body One hangar bay. Is everything ready there?"

Across the strip at the small hangar bay, maintenance tech, Geoff Kingsley was working on his final diagnostics of the upper lifting body. He had just finished his tests on the lifting body's landing gear. If it wasn't checked thoroughly, it could cost him his job. His radio buzzed, distracting him from his work.

"Central Control. She's all set," he reported. "I'm just switching her back on."

"Roger, Assembly is required in five minutes." the controller confirmed.

"Roger. Over and out."

Suddenly, the door behind him opened and a mysterious figure stood in front of him. Geoff couldn't make out the figures face, but he appeared to be wearing nothing but black clothes. The figure slowly walked towards him and raised his right arm, revealing a pistol. The man's deathly face locked eyes with him. His gaze had put the technician in a paralysed state.

Geoff Kingsley struggled to speak. "W-Who are you?"

Without a word, the mysterious figured fired two shots. As Geoff's body hit the floor, the figure's face was caught in a glimpse of light. The light ray revealed the pale, menacing face of Captain Black. Suddenly, Two notorious green rings appeared and scanned the dead body. Geoff's body vanished. The Mysteron replica shortly followed. It stood there, motionless and silent while Captain Black gave his instructions.

"You will stop this mission from happening," Black instructed as his deathly voice echoed in the hangar bay. "The Mysterons must succeed. We can not allow another attack on our planet. Stop them."

"I know what I must do." The Mysteronied Geoff replied.

Captain Black turned and left the building, leaving the Mysteron agent to his devices. He fumbled around the buildings tool sheds and emerged with a small radio jamming device. He placed it in the right undercarriage of the lifting body. He then opened the channel to the central controller, imitating the now dead technician. The Mysteron imposter operated the radio.

"This is Geoff Kingsley. Lifting body one is ready to go."

 **This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us, earthmen. You will never succeed in reaching our complex on Mars. You will never again attack our complex which started this war. We shall continue this war of nerves. We shall be avenged.**

Cloudbase slowly glided across the sky from its position over the Himalayan mountains. They were now in secure American airspace. This meant that Glenn field was now in the operational limits of the Spectrum Angels. Colonel White spun around in his desk to face Lieutenant Green. They had just heard the latest Mysteron transmission which left them in their usual state of emergency.*

"We've come so close," he said. "The second Zero X launch is scheduled to be launched in an hour. Somehow the Mysterons were able to know of our plans which means that this is a red alert. Lieutenant Green. Launch all Angels."

"Yes sir." the lieutenant replied as he spun around to the radio. "Angels One, Two and Three. Immediate launch."

Destiny Angel was the first to launch as her Anger Interceptor blasted off into the clouds. Rhapsody and Melody Angel quickly followed. The followed Destiny off the flight deck and formed a flight formation.

"All Angels skyborne sir." he said.

By now, Captain Ochre and Captain Magenta had arrived in the control room. They both sat down in front of the Colonel's desk as their chief officer briefed them of their order.

"Good. Now securing the safety of the launch is Spectrum's top priority." White continued. "The Mysterons believe that we are planning to attack their complex once again. The truth is that we are carrying out a peace mission in hopes that we will put an end to the war of nerves. It's been a gruelling year, but we can't afford to let anything stop us. Captain Ochre, Captain Magenta, you will set up security posts at all know entrances at Glenn Field. Check everyone entering and leaving the site with Mysteron detectors. Captain Grey will pose as security along with Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue. You may leave immediately."

Ochre and Magenta rose from their seats. "S.I.G."

"Lieutenant Green, have you informed Captain Scarlet of the situation?"

"Yes, sir," Green replied. "He said that he was going to attend the press conference after the launch this evening. He volunteered to be Spectrum's spokesperson."

White rose an eyebrow. "He did, did he? He always did have an ego, but I couldn't think of anyone better. I'll be down on the observation deck, Lieutenant. Alert me of any updates."

"Yes, sir."

Back on the ground, A long metal rail hovered over the Zero X. It's magnetic clamp aimed downwards and touched the concrete. Lifting body One slowly emerged from its bay. It was carried over to the Zero X via a small mono car. It swing round into place and connected with the craft. Inside the control tower, Captain Maxwell readied his crew mates for departure. As he fastened his safety belt, he was surprised to see Scarlet enter the room. The indestructible officer decided to share his parting words with them.

"On behalf of Spectrum, I can't begin to tell you how grateful we are for your help in this mission," he said. "If you are successful, you will have made peace with The Mysterons and will have ended the war. Earth is depending on you. I wish one of us would go with you, but instead, we wish you the best of luck."

The pilot smiled. "Thank you, Captain. We're all set here."

"Right. Away you go."

The doors closed behind them. The crew were lowered towards the MEV. Scarlet turned to Blue who had just reported the update to Cloudbase.

"So far so good," he said. "I guess there's nothing we can do now but wait for the press conference this evening."

"You better stick to the script," Blue informed him. "We don't the press revealing too much. This is meant to be a top secret mission remember."

Scarlet seemed sure of himself. "I can handle it. Besides. They agreed not to take any pictures. They wouldn't like what they find."

The MEV crawled along the slipway towards the main body. The Nose cone rose up from the ground and shortly joined it. The Assembly process was soon complete. Standing above the craft from the Lifting body terminal. The Mysteron replica of Geoff packed his things and made his way out. He was going to the press conference as well. His next assignment was to record information and feed it back to The Mysterons. The MEV connected with the main body. The nose cone quickly followed. The crew began the countdown. Maxwell flipped all the switches.

"This is Captain Maxwell. Engaging engines on a five-second countdown."

After the countdown, the engines roared to life. The Zero X raced down the runway. At the right speed, the pilot pulled back on the nose and lifted the giant space vehicle into the air. They were now heading for the Earth's atmosphere under the cover of darkness. The Sun began to set. It was time for Captain Scarlet to attend the press conference.

That evening, the press gathered around the podium. The lone member of Spectrum walked towards the microphone and began to make his speech. Captain Blue stood by the main entrance with Captain Grey. They had finished checking over the press with their Mysteron Detectors. Scarlet took the podium and began to address the small press gathering.

"Zero X has successfully launched. She took off approximately two hours ago at nineteen hundred hours this evening." He said. "The crew will maintain radio silence throughout the mission. It is in Spectrum's best interest that we make contact with the Mysterons and hopefully negotiate a peace treaty. We want answers which will end the war of nerves. That is all I've been ordered to disclose. Thank you."

Suddenly, Scarlet sensed a presence in the room. An intense pain racked his head. His vision began to blur, his heart began to race. Every time this happened, He knew that it lead to only one thing. He acted on his instincts as he scanned the room with his sharp eyesight. He quickly noticed something. The Mysteron agent was there but had now left the room. His head was still throbbing forcing him to quickly leave the podium. He approached Blue who instantly recognised the look on his face.

Blue quickly grew concerned. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong." Scarlet moaned as he leant on his friend's shoulder. "I saw someone leave in an awful hurry."

"We didn't see anyone," Blue replied. "All the press members are here and accounted for."

"We need to get to Central Control. I just have a feeling that the Zero X is in danger."

"The Mysterons?"

"It's possible. Although I doubt that they knew about this conference. Stay here with the press members. I'm going to check in with the central controller."

"S.I.G"

Under the cover of darkness, a small black sedan rolled through the rear gates of Glenn Field. The Security Guard couldn't make a visual on them. Captain Ochre tried to scan the car with his Mysteron detector, but it quickly sped out of range.

"Did that car check out properly? It was awfully fast?" A stunned Ochre asked.

Security Guard quickly recalled something. "He checked out at the main barriers. My teammate cleared the driver."

Ochre rose to his feet. "Okay but next time, I'll do the checks."

The black sedan drove across an empty country lane. The Mysteron replica of Geoff Kingsley sat behind the wheel. His destination was a disused Satellite antenna site that was once in use for the World Airforce. The Mysteron agent pulled off the road and slowly pulled up outside a small elevator. He carried a small jamming device under his arm as he took the elevator to the top. He was going to carry out The Mysteron's plan. As the elevator reached the top of the Ariel tower, Geoff found an old control panel, he linked up he jamming device and switched it on.

High above the Earth's Stratosphere, the Zero X continued on course for the outer atmosphere. The stars came into view. With the successful detachment of the lifting bodies, the crew felt very optimistic about the mission. With a perfected launch and many years of flight experience under their belts, the knew nothing could go wrong. They were wrong. Alarm bells began to sound in the cabin. The Navigator checked his computers.

"We're off course!" the Navigator cried.

"What? Try and correct it?" Maxwell replied calmly.

"I can't. All systems are negative." The Navigator replied. "Even the manual override circuits have been jammed!"

Maxwell began to feel his anxiety levels rise.

"Activate the secondary circuits," He instructed. "We need to jettison the Lifting bodies."

The Navigator tried every switch on his console, but to no avail.

"Negative. both control systems have been jammed. I'm ejecting Nose cone."

Maxwell couldn't understand it. "Well, something's got to work around here!?"

Fortunately for the crew, one good thing happened. The Nose Cone successfully blasted its way from the rest of the ship and flew off into the void. The ship began to level off before making it's decent back towards the Earth. Its angle wasn't steep which meant that they the time to try and investigate the cause. Maxwell radioed into Central Control, but there was no response. He then switched to the ships on board emergency radio. He was able to make a call, but the signal was weak.

"This Zero X calling Central Control. All of our systems have been jammed. We're now heading on a collision course. We just can't tell our position."

In the control room, Captain Scarlet and the Central Controller scoured the flight maps to spot the Zero X. The throbbing sensation in his head was now replaced by a stressful headache. They eventually found the spacecraft as a blip appeared on the map.

"What is going on?" Scarlet asked.

Central Controller studied the ship's flight path as he tried to make light of the situation.

"I'm not sure," he said. "By the sound of things, something is jamming their systems. They have no control over craft. I doubt they could even get to the escape pod."

Scarlet couldn't believe it. "What? That's impossible! What is it trajectory?"

The computer showed a map of the Zero X's now altered flight plan. Scarlet studied it and emerged with a shocking revelation.

"It can't be! It's heading straight for Glenn Field! There has to be some sort of Jamming transmitter somewhere on this base?"

"That could well explain it but it's impossible!" The Central Controller replied. "We've had every inch of the base checked over. If an electronic jamming device had been smuggled in we would have detected it."

"What is her rate of speed?"

"She's diving fast at Two Hundred and Fifty miles per hour. That should give us some time to do something here."

Scarlet snapped into action. "Maybe, but we must evacuate the base. That is our first priority. If that flight chart is correct then we have approximately Thirty Minutes."

Central Controller nodded. "That makes sense. Look at her angle of entry. She's going to hit Glenn Field dead on the nose."

Captain Blue entered the control room. His senses tuned into the level of panic that set in the room.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Scarlet turned to face him.

"Something is very wrong with the Zero X. She's going crash into Glenn Field."

It didn't take long for Blue to understand the severity of the situation. He quickly spun on his heels, heading towards the exit.

"I'll see to the evacuation," he said. "Starting with the maintenance hangars."

"S.I.G. I'm going to report this to Cloudbase." Scarlet complied. "There's no doubt in my mind. This is the work of the Mysterons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons**

 **Desperate Flight**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Inspired by the New Captain Scarlet episode "Mercury Falling."**

 **Chapter Two**

The Zero X continued on it's rapid decent towards its target. Back on the ground, The emergency sirens sounded. Various vehicles sped up and down the area as they headed for all the main exits. The Central Controller made his announcements. The clock was ticking. Captain Scarlet sat at a computer terminal. He tried to find out the source of the jamming signal. The problem was the tower's radar sensors. They couldn't find another radio beam. Captain Blue radioed in, breaking his concentration.

" _The main hangar areas have been evacuated. How are things your end?"_

"I'm afraid I have nothing," Scarlet replied over his cap mic. "I can't seem to find another source for this radio jammer. Yet there's nothing at Glenn Field that could be controlling it. There has to be another source nearby. Like a transmitter station."

" _There are plenty of old radio transmitters in this area. I'll get the Angels to make visual contact with the ship first."_

Scarlet rejected the idea. "All they can do is blow it up when there are trapped men inside. It's too much of a risk. I'll have to look at this from another angle. Report back once the evacuation has been completed."

" _Spectrum Is Green."_

Scarlet then turned to the central controller. The answers were not in the control room, but he wasn't going to sit there and admit defeat. Lives hung in the balance. He had an idea in mind.

"Can your computers show all the radio towers that are in the area?" he asked the controller.

Central Controller rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure. I think it's possible. The computers were never designed to detect surface objects. Why?"

"I think our answer might lie at one of those towers."

"I think I know what you're saying Captain." The controller said. "If a rouge jamming device could have been planted on one of the transmitters towers then..."

"...Then it's guiding the Zero X down like a Kite on a string, steering it towards Glenn Field. I just hope we can find it and fast!"

Central Controller spun around to the main projection screen. Scarlet stood behind him.

"Well, we could plot the closest ones to the Zero X's flight path. Maybe that will narrow the field."

"Yes do it. Let's just hope it works."

The Central Controller hammered away at the keyboard. He mapped the Zero X's path when suddenly, three blips appeared on the screen. The blips resembled the old transmitter towers. The middle blip appeared to be the closest. Scarlet decided to focus his attention on that one location. Scarlet narrowed his eyes in on the location's area reference.

"That must be it. I must get over there."

Central Controller turned to look at him. "Just what do you hope to find?"

"A jamming device and even a Mysteron Agent."

The Central Controller gulped as Scarlet turned to leave. "Be careful, Captain."

Scarlet looked back towards him. "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the checkpoint, Captain Blue approached Captain Ochre. The whole area had now been evacuated. All that was left was the control tower. However, Blue has this suspicion that the person responsible had been on the premises earlier.

"How is everything here?" he asked with an uneasy tone.

"Everything is S.I.G here, Captain Blue," Ochre replied. "We've scanned everyone leaving the base with Mysteron detectors just before the evacuation began except for one car."

Blue's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"A black sedan sped out of here earlier." One of the security guards cleared him, but he sped off before I could get the detector on him."

Just then, Blue began to piece it all together. "Which was did he go?"

"He went east into the countryside." Ochre answered as pointed in the right direction. "I never saw his face but he was cleared under the name of "Geoff Kingsley" He works on the Lifting bodies."

"That could be it. Is there anyone left on the field?"

Ochre checked his list. "Only the security patrols. They're checking the field for anyone left behind."

"Have them search both Lifting Body bays. If my hunch is correct, what you saw speed off was a Mysteron agent. I'm going to report this to Colonel White."

"S.I.G. I'm sorry, Captain." Ochre complied, as he felt disappointed at the revelation.

Blue didn't have the time to take pity on him. His cap mic swung down and rested on his lips.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Captain Blue to Cloudbase. We have a new situation."

Meanwhile, The Mysteron Agent held his position at the old transmitter station. His new found senses alerted him to the road behind him. Suddenly, The Mysterons contacted him telepathically, confirming his thoughts.

 _Geoff Kingsley. This is the voice of The Mysterons. A Spectrum Agent is approaching your position. He must not destroy the transmitter. You must eliminate him._

"The Mysteron instructions will be carried out."

Captain Scarlet drove along the narrow country lanes. His transmitter station came into view. Before he could make a plan of action, Captain Blue contacted him through his helmet radio.

"What is it Captain Blue?"

 _"Captain Ochre has reported a man speeding away from the base earlier,"_ Blue informed him. _"The driver was identified as Geoff Kingsley. However, Security Police has found the real Geoff Kingsley in Lifting Body One's maintenance bay. He was shot dead. The other man is a Mysteron Agent!"_

"S.I.G Captain Blue. I'm in pursuit of the Mysteron Agent. Get everyone out of the control tower at once. I'll take care of the jamming device. It's fixed to one of the old transmitter towers near the base."

" _But Paul, you don't have enough time! The Zero X is literally hanging over us!"_

Scarlet had no time for his friend's protests. "I got to try something."

In the control tower, Most of the staff had left the building. The Central Controller along with a few radar staff had remained behind. Captain Blue and Captain Ochre entered the room. They needed everyone out and fast. Blue approached the Central Controller, displaying a serious expression.

"Sir, we need to leave here right now." he said.

"I can't just leave them there." The Central controller protested. "They are my responsibility."

"There's nothing you can do," Blue stated as he presented the facts. "Zero X will crash in less that Ten Minutes now. We have to leave now!"

Central Controller paused with a frown. He shouted out to his staff.

"Okay. Everybody out!"

Captain Scarlet's Saloon pulled up next to the black sedan. The whole area appeared to be deserted. Scarlet stepped out of the car with is gun drawn. He couldn't see anyone on the platform above him, but his intuition said otherwise. Instead, he headed for the elevator and made his way to the top of the platform. When he arrived, his eyes quickly detected the jamming transmitter. Making his way towards it, he was taken by surprise when a bullet bounced off the rail in front of him. He took cover and looked up. The Mysteron Agent had taken cover behind an air duct.

"It's over Geoff. Throw down your gun and deactivate the Jamming device!" he demanded.

"I'm afraid it is you who are too late, Earth man!" The Mysteron agent replied in his deathly voice. "In five minutes, Zero X will smash into the Glenn Field control tower. You will never land a man on Mars again. We will be avenged!"

Scarlet tried to reason with him. "We were going to make peace with the Mysterons, not destroy them."

"There will be no peace. You started this war of nerves. You will now suffer for it."

Geoff fired again. His three rounds hit Scarlet in the chest. The Spectrum officer winced in pain as the bullets punctured his body. Despite the amount of blood, he quickly regained his balance and returned the favour. He fired at the Mysteron agent, hitting him in the stomach. The Mysteron agent screamed as he lost his balance and fell off the side platform. Scarlet fought the pain that he was all too familiar with. His eye sight was blurred, his mouth was dry. The Jammer was right in front of him. He couldn't deactivate it by hand. He had only one option left. He aimed his gun at the Jamming device and fired. The device sparked and fizzled. Smoke poured out of it as it's electronics melted away. Scarlet only hoped that the signal had been deactivated.

Scarlet fought the pain as he tried to raise Captain Blue.

"Captain Blue," he moaned. "I've...destroyed the jamming device. Are we too late?"

The Zero X was too low. At the last second, the systems reactivated and the doors opened. The Zero X crew made their way into the escape pod. Just seconds before impact, the pod jettisoned to safety. As for the Glenn Field, though, it was too late. The ship smashed its way into the control tower and erupted into a huge ball of flames. Debris hit the runway. One of its engines boosters flew off the main body and destroyed one of the coolant stations.

It's destruction started a chain reaction. Multiple explosion rocked the entire field. Large scale fires dwarfed the entire field. Hangars exploded, fuel depots erupted into flame. Service stations and buildings were now ablaze. The tower itself was reduced to molten hot rubble. The fire tenders turned up to tackle the multiple blazes, knowing that it was going to be a hell of a challenge. From the safety of the furthest checkpoint, Captain Blue reported the situation. He couldn't quite find the words to explain what he was seeing as he watched the harrowing events unfold along with the shaken Central Controller.

"Fortunately, nobody was hurt, except Captain Scarlet," He said. "I'm afraid The Mysterons have won this round."

The Central Controller looked at him. "What about Captain Scarlet?"

"He checked in just before he passed out. A Spectrum Helicopter is taking back to Cloudbase. He'll receive the best treatment there."

Suddenly, the lives of Captain Maxwell and his crew entered the controller's mind.

"And the Zero X crew?" he asked the Captain.

"Their escape capsule safely touched down in a nearby field," Blue informed him. "They are waiting to be picked up. They were lucky to eject just in the nick of time."

Captain Blue's cap mic swung down towards his lips. There was no other way to describe it.

"Colonel White. Glenn Field has been completely destroyed."

Hours after the Mysteron threat had ended, a fully recovered Scarlet joined his fellow officers in the conference room on Cloudbase. Despite the Mysterons's victory, the All of them realised that the situation could have been even more grim.

"I how are you feeling now, Captain Scarlet?" Blue asked his friend.

"I'm fine now thank you," Scarlet replied. "Fortunately, the bullet wounds weren't too severe. Unlike Glenn Field."

Colonel White gathered his officers.

"Members of Spectrum. The Mysterons have won this round." He said. "I have been in touch with the Central Controller of Glenn Field and he has said that it will take years to rebuilt. Our chances of returning to Mars have been immobilised but we must take comfort in one factor. There were no casualties. The Zero X crew will be transferred to another space field, but our attempts at making peace have failed once again. It is in Spectrum's best interest that we will continue the fight until the day a truce is made. Until then, we must press on with our efforts. Until then, the war of nerves continues."

 **END**


End file.
